The Rebirth of Ray
by raysweetie
Summary: While going to buy his favorite comic book ,Ray is killed but Rebirth Ghost give him another chance at life
1. The Rebirth of Ray

Title: The Rebirth of Ray 1/?  
  
Author: Susan Owens  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Real Ghostbusters  
  
Warning: Death of a main charater   
  
Rated PG13  
  
Archive: Yes  
  
Notes: Hope you enjoy  
  
I want to thank my beta reader Tani for all her help   
  
Part One   
  
It started out like any other day. The four Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore were all sitting down to breakfast. Slimer their green ghost and friend was watching them, waiting for his time to move in.   
  
Peter looked up just as Slimer made a dive for his breakfast. "Oh no you don't Slimer, this is mine. Get your own."   
  
Ray smiled at Slimer. "Come on Slimer. I'll get you some breakfast."   
  
"Ray! Stop coddling Slimer. He's got to learn."   
  
"Ah Peter. He's just a child." Ray protested.   
  
"Yeah I just a child." Slimer replied.   
  
"Well then that child needs to know when to behave."   
  
Ray was about to answer when Janine came running upstairs. "You got a call and it's sounds like a big one."   
  
They all nodded and grabbed for their gear. Just before going down the pole Ray yelled over to Slimer. "Slimer we are going to have a lesson on manners and patience when I get back."   
  
Slimer was too busy finishing off breakfast to pay him any noticed.   
  
*********   
  
Peter looked over towards Egon. "So what are we up against?" They had arrived at the warehouse and had decided to separate something Peter really didn't care for. Egon pushed his glasses back on his face . "We are up against at least two class 4's."   
  
"Hum well," Peter replied as he heated up his proton gun. "I say it's time to dismissed class."   
  
Egon followed suit and the other two Ghostbusters headed toward them.   
  
  
  
*******   
  
Ray held up the PKE meter and looked around . "Hey Winston, I think we should have stayed with the others. The PKE meter isn't picking up anything."   
  
Winston looked at him and he was about to respond when he heard the all two familiar cries of Peter Venkman. "It's sounds like Peter found the ghost."   
  
"Yeah," Ray replied with a smiled ."Or the ghost found him. Come on, I think it came from down the hall."   
  
They both raced down the hall and into another big room where Egon and Peter were holding up two traps that were smoking.   
  
"Well I see you didn't need our help." said Winston.   
  
Peter tossed his trap to him. "I just wanted to go home and take a shower and then go to bed anddrop dead"   
  
"We can't go home yet," protested Ray.   
  
"And why not ?"   
  
"We got to stop at the comic book store so I can pick up the next issue of Captain Steel."   
  
"Raymond, I'm sure that can wait till tomorrow."   
  
"No! It can't Egon! Ever since Captain Steel made a public appearence they don't stay on the shelves. If I don't get it now I may loose out. Please guys it won't take that long. I'll run in and run back out." Ray looked at them giving the best puppy dogs eyes he could muster.   
  
"Ray, don't do that you know I can't resist that." Ray blinked at Peter knowing Peter was about to give in, and if he gave in, the others would too. "All right but you get in there, get the comic book, and get back out."   
  
"I will Peter. I promise."   
  
******   
  
The two spirits watched as Ray entered the store ."He 's seems so young."   
  
"I know, but we can't interfere . But we can fix it later."   
  
The other ghost nodded . "So young to lose his life now."   
  
********   
  
As Ray entered the door, the gunman turned around suddenly and shot his gun. Ray never felt anything as he crumpled to the floor.   
  
"What the hell?" Peter cried as he jumped out of Ecto. He ran in towards the door and was almost run down by the gunman now running down the street. Mr. Connors the owner came running out. "Stop him! He robbed me and ... " He stopped and stared at the other three Ghostbusters. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!." Winston took off after the gunman.   
  
Egon pushed past Peter who was just standing there. He moved quickly over to Ray and fell down on his knees to check for a pulse. But he found none.   
  
"Egon?" came Peter's voice.   
  
Egon looked up, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Peter."   
  
"No! Damn it No!" Peter fell down beside the body and shook it. "Damn it Ray! Wake up! This isn't funny!"   
  
Egon slowly pulled him off. "He's gone Peter. I'm so sorry."   
  
Peter sat down next to the body and held him. "Oh Ray why couldn't you had waited till morning. You promised: in and out. You promised."   
  
Winston returned from chasing the gunman. "He got away."   
  
Egon looked at him then back at Peter craddling Ray's body. "If I ever see that man I'm going to tear him limb from limb." Peter muttered.   
  
Egon placed his hand on Peter. "Not if I find him first."   
  
****   
  
  
  
The two ghosts watched. "Oh look how sad they are; we must do something."   
  
"We can. They have a female that works for them. She will do."   
  
One of the ghosts placed his hand on Ray and removed his sprirt . "Come. We must hurry and plant his spirit in her before it's too late."   
  
******   
  
Janine was busy fixing herself and Slimer a little snack when suddenly she felt a strong pain inside herself. She gasped and then pass out on the kitchen floor.   
  
When she woke up Slimer was floating over her.   
  
"Janine all right?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. I must have fainted." She slowly got up. "Are the guys back Slimer?"   
  
Slimer didn't answered her. Instead he floated back and forth around her.   
  
"Slimer what are you doing?"   
  
"Ray!"   
  
"What about Ray?"   
  
"Ray in you." Slimer patted Janine's stomach ."Ray in you."   
  
Before Janine could say anything Ecto pulled in. "Well the guys are here."   
  
"Not Ray. He in you."   
  
Janine walked over to greet them. She watched as Winston got out first. He was hanging his head low. "Winston?"   
  
"I got to put these goopers in the unit ." Winston walked past her. She looked at Egon and Peter. Neither one of them moved. She then noticed that Ray wasn't with them.   
  
"What's wrong? Where's Ray?"   
  
Peter got out of Ecto and without saying a word to her went into his office and locked the door. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of things being destroyed.   
  
"Egon, talk to me."   
  
Egon looked at her and suddenly pulled her into Ecto. "He's dead Janine! Some Cretin killed our best friend, mine and Peter's, just took him away from us!"   
  
"Oh Egon! I'm so sorry." Janine reached out to comfort him and Egon accepted it, crying on her shoulder. "It was so unfair Janine! He didn't have to kill him! All Ray wanted was his comic book!"   
  
Janine held Egon as he cried she had never really seen him break down like this. He looked so lost and alone. Slimer looked at them.   
  
"Don't cry. Ray come back." again he pointed to Janine. "Ray inside Janine."   
  
Egon stared at him. "Slimer. What do you mean?"   
  
"I sense Ray spirit inside Janine. Janine having Ray."   
  
They both stared at him.   
  
"Baby! Janine have baby Ray!"  
  
~~~~~~ 


	2. The Rebirth of Ray

Egon suddenly grabbed Slimer his eyes blazing with fury. "Explain what you mean! And I mean now Slimer!"   
  
Slimer pulled away and shook himself letting slime go everywhere. "Slimer not know, only know Ray inside Janine."   
  
Egon quickly moved over to Janine 's desk and started rummaging through it. "I know it's here," he muttered.   
  
"Egon? What are you looking for?" Janine asked.   
  
He didn't answered her but kept looking then he stopped and took out a pocket size book of Tobin's Spirit Guide. He carefully read out loud.   
  
"Rebirth Spirits. A female and male entity that if they feel a life has been taken too soon, have the power to put that life into a close female friend."   
  
Janine stared at him."You got to be joking . There is no way I'm having Ray."   
  
Egon looked sharply at her. "If you do anything to harm that life in you Janine Melnitz I will never speak to you again."   
  
Janine shook her head. "Egon! That's not what I meant. I mean that I'm not pregrant with Ray." She stopped and touched his face. "But I wish I was for your sake."   
  
"Janine, let me run some tests to make sure please."   
  
"Egon your not an obstetrician."   
  
"Then I will take you to one."   
  
Janine looked down at herself. "I'm not even showing." Then she looked up into his eyes ."You really believed this? Don't you?"   
  
"Yes. I do and in our line of work stranger things have happened. Please Janine at least have a check up."   
  
"All right Egon. I'll go get a check up but I'll go by myself. I think Peter needs you right now. By the sound of that breaking in there."   
  
Egon listened to the noise Peter was making but shook his head. "No. Winston can be with him right now you and Ray are important."   
  
Janine stared at Egon then looked back at Peter's office."Then we better get going."   
  
Winston came slowly up from the basement,"where are you going?"   
  
"Janine has a check up today. I am escorting her there. Please stay with Peter ."   
  
"Sure no problem. Janine are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, Winston."   
  
"Come along Janine."   
  
Janine sighed as she got into Ecto. Egon got into the driver seat. "I'll drive carefully you just relax and take it easy."   
  
Janine smiled and thought to herself. "Boy if I knew I'd get this much attention from Egon, I would have had Ray a long time ago."   
  
Winston watched as Egon drove away, then went to Peter's door and knocked.When he got no answer, he carefully opened the door to find the psychologist sitting at his desk with the phone in his hand. He looked so lost and alone.   
  
"Pete?"   
  
Peter looked up and stared into Zeddemore's dark eyes. "How do I tell her,Winston?" He paused and looked at the phone."How do I tell his aunt?"   
  
Winston walked over and placed his hand on Venkman 's shoulder. "I know it won't be easy ." He took the phone and hung it up. "But this is not the right way."   
  
Peter stood up. "I know. I have to tell her in person. But I don't know if I can."  
  
"Pete. I'll go with you."   
  
"Thanks, Winston. But this is something I got to do alone."   
  
Winston nodded his head. "Oaky I'll make arrangenments for the funeral."   
  
"Yeah good. You do that." Peter replied as he walked towards his door. "And Winston."   
  
"Yeah Peter?"   
  
"Money is no object. We are going to give Ray the best funeral anyone ever had."  
  
"Right m'man. I got you."   
  
Peter left after that and hailed a taxi. The driver looked back at him, "Where to bud?"   
  
Peter gave him the address and then sat back and thought of Ray. If only he had put his foot down then maybe Ray would still be alive and he wouldn't have to do this. Soon the taxi stoped in front of Aunt Lois's house and Peter got out. He stood there for serveal minutes then took a deep sigh and walked up to the door. He rang the bell and waited. Soon Aunt Lois answered the door.   
  
"Why Peter, what's brings you here?"   
  
She stopped as she stared into his sad almost lifeless green eyes. "Oh no something bad happened to Ray."   
  
******** 


	3. The Rebirth of Ray

Egon and Janine sat in the waiting room. "Why must this take so long?"   
  
"Egon. Why don't we go home and the doctor can called us." Janine suggested.   
  
"No, I got to know now so I can make arrangements."   
  
"Arrangements? What arrangements?"   
  
Egon turned to her with a smile on his face. "We got to get married. I mean Ray has to have a father. And well I'm the best choice."   
  
  
  
"Did you asked me to married you? No you didn't."   
  
"Oh well hum. Uh will you marry me?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Janine! We can't have Ray born without a father. It would devasted him."   
  
"Egon Spengler the only reason you 're asking me to marry you is because you think I'm pregnant with Ray. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth!"   
  
Egon stood up and gently took her shoulder. "I'm sorry Janine. I guess I made you think you were no important. You are. I just have to be his father."   
  
A woman sitting there looked at the couple. She then spoke to Janine kindly. "Miss I know it's none of my business but it sounds like he really loves you to want to marry you and raise someone else's child with you."   
  
Janine looked at the woman and smiled. "Yes many men wouldn't do that. "She then turned back at Egon. "If I'm going to have Ray and yes he will need a father. I will marry you."   
  
"I promise Janine I will also be a good husband to you."   
  
"Egon I may not be pregent."   
  
"Miss Melnitz the doctor will see you now."   
  
A few minutes later Janine came out her face was flusher and she looked at Egon. "I'm going to have Ray."   
  
Egon held her gently and whispered. "Thank you Janine for bringing Ray back to us. Wait till we tell Peter and Winston."   
  
Janine placed her head on Egon 's chest . "I wonder if telling Peter is a good idea."   
  
"He would want to know Janine."   
  
She nodded now thinking on how she was going to tell her friend and her sister Linda that she was going to have a baby.   
  
*****   
  
Peter helped Aunt Lois into the house as she almost passed out . He sat her on the sofa and returned with a glass of water but she pushed it away.   
  
"What happened to Ray?"   
  
Peter sat down and took her hand she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Oh no, he's dead isn't he?"   
  
Peter only nodded his head. Aunt Lois began to sob. "Oh my Little Ray of sunshine."   
  
Peter smiled weakly. "Little Ray of sunshine?"   
  
"That's what I called him when he was little," she cried. Peter held the older woman and she cried on his chest.   
  
"I wish I had known that."   
  
She looked up at him. "Known what?"   
  
"That you called him that. Man, I would of had a field day with that."   
  
Aunt Lois smiled at him. "That's why I never told you ."   
  
She suddenly stood up, "Where are my manners? I haven't even offered you any refreshments."   
  
Peter took her hand. "That's all right. I'm not hungry but could we look at Ray's baby pictures?"   
  
Aunt Lois smiled. "Yes I'll go get them."   
  
Soon she returned and together they looked at the pictures. Peter smiled as she explained each and every one of them.   
  
*****   
  
Winston paced back and forth his eyes blazing. "Are you crazy? No don't answer that."   
  
"Winston calm down." ordered Spengler.   
  
"Calm down! Calm down. You just drop a bomb on me and you're telling me to calm down!"   
  
Egon looked sad , t "I thought you'd be happy. Ray's coming back."   
  
"Oh yeah I'm happy all right. You know Egon. I 'm going to miss him too. But to give this bull shit story that Janine's going to have Ray is stupid."   
  
"I 'm pregrant, Winston."   
  
"Fine, Egon screwed you and got you in the family way. And if you two want to name the baby after Ray... fine ...but it won't be Ray..."   
  
Egon started to say something but Janine placed her hand on him. "Egon wait. He's not ready to accept this and I'm not sure if Peter is either."   
  
Peter suddenly walked into the fire house. Egon shook Janine away. "Peter will be happy when he hears the news."   
  
"Egon wait."   
  
But Egon was now over to Peter and to Peter's surprise was hugging him. "Uh did you just win the lottery Egon?"   
  
"No better then that!"   
  
"Well come on Spengs, give."   
  
"Ray's coming back. Janine's going to have him. Peter in nine months Ray will be back with us."   
  
Peter patted Egon's arm. "Nine months huh? "   
  
Egon nodded.   
  
"Well then I better go and keep his stuff safe for when he's comes back."   
  
"Do you need help Peter?"   
  
"Uh no Egon I think I can handle it."   
  
Peter walked up stair but he heard Egon telling Janine. "I told you Peter would be happy."   
  
He shook his head. "Oh God Egon are we losing you too." 


	4. The Rebirth of Ray

Peter smiled his best as he greeted people at Ray's funeral . Winston had gone all out . "Hello Peter."   
  
Peter smiled at Sam as she came in the door. "Hello Sam. It's good you could make it. I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances." He then noticed an older man with Sam. "And you are?"   
  
" Sam. Stantz . I'm Ray uncle."   
  
"Oh sorry. Please come in."   
  
Winston walked over to him . "You doing okay Pete?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine, where's Egon?"   
  
"He's going over his eulogy ."   
  
"I hope he doesn't say anything ...well you know what I mean."   
  
"Yeah man I think I do."   
  
Everyone soon sat down and Egon stood up to give the eulogy.   
  
"Friends and family of Raymond Stantz. I want to welcome you and tell you not to be sad by his departure, for he will be bac... "   
  
Peter and Winston suddenly grabbed Egon and dragged him away from the podium. Then Peter took the mic. "I'm sorry but Dr. Spengler took sick. We all will miss Ray. He was a good friend."   
  
That night after the funeral Egon was sitting down on the sofa staring at Peter and Winston. "Why did you stop me? They had the right to know."   
  
Winston sat down on the floor beside him. "I thought Peter would take this the hardest but he's accepted that Ray is gone. Why can't you?"   
  
Egon stood up. "I told you Janine is going to have Ray."   
  
"Egon, my folks raise me to believed only the one above can give or take a life. I believed Janine is going to have a baby but I don't believed she's having Ray."   
  
Egon shook his head. "I see Winston and I suppose Peter doesn't either."   
  
"I can't speak for Peter but maybe you should talk to him."   
  
"Winston ... Yeah silly me I just wanted him back so bad. I'm sorry Winston. I'll talk to Peter."   
  
"Thanks Egon."   
  
As Egon walked up the stairs Slimer appeared in front of him. "Ray's coming back."   
  
"I know Slimer but Winston and Peter aren't ready to believed. I guess Janine was right."   
  
Three weeks soon past and Janine was sitting at her desk. When suddenly she felt queasy "Oh no not again."   
  
Peter looked up from reading the paper as Janine dashed for the bathroom."It's your own fault Janine."   
  
She came out and growled at him. "Shut up Venkman before I take your balls and twist them."   
  
"Hey! Hey! I'm not the one who got you that way. Speaking of daddy where is he's?"   
  
"Buying more stuff for the baby."   
  
"Shouldn't you be with him?"   
  
"He's wants to surprise me. He's so sweet."   
  
Peter smiled as he heard Ecto come in and saw Egon get out. "Janine wait till you see what I got for Ray."   
  
Janine and Peter watched as Egon took out a microscope, bunster burner, and petri dish.   
  
"Egon is that for Ray or you?"   
  
"Ray, Peter. I can't wait till he uses it."   
  
Janine picked up the petri dish. "Well it's gonna be a while. It will be at least eight more months."   
  
"Actually six Janine. Ray was a seven month baby not nine." said Egon.   
  
"Well, I'm ready to go home are you coming?"   
  
"Janine I've been thinking about that and I think we should live here. Ray loves this place."   
  
Janine shook her head . "No I don't want to live here. Egon you are married to me now act like it."   
  
"Janine what if we get a called?"   
  
"They have our phone number; let's go home now."   
  
Winston and Peter nodded their heads and pointed to the door. "You guys sure you don't want us to stay?"   
  
"If we get a call we will call you Spengs. Go home with your wife."   
  
Egon looked at Janine then back at Peter. "Okay just call me."   
  
"I will ."   
  
On the way home Egon was quiet. Janine studied his face. "Egon would it really be best for us to live at the firehouse?"   
  
He didn't answer her right a way. "Egon?"   
  
"Janine, I want what's best for you and Ray and if you want to lived in your apartment. Then okay."   
  
"But you don't."   
  
"I'm trying to but it's not easy. I miss the firehouse."   
  
She put her arm into his. "Then let's go to my apartnment and pack so we can return home."   
  
Egon smiled at her. 'Thanks Janine."   
  
She looked down at her stomach. "You're welcome. Egon?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
Egon held her tightly and nodded. Janine sat back and stare at him. "Well?"   
  
"Oh I love you too."   
  
"Yeah I can tell."   
  
Egon pulled the car along the side of the road and placed his arms around her and kissed her. "I do love you Janine and I'm sorry I don't tell you enough."   
  
Janine laid her head against him and sighed.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
Time flew by quickly and soon Janine was seven months along. She moved more slowly now. Peter had to hire part time help. She was now looking at Crystal . "The guys will be gone all night; this is a big one. Why don't you go home I can take care of things."   
  
"Are you sure Mrs.Spengler?"   
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Janine suddenly felt a hard kick. Crystal laughed. "Looks like that little fellow wants to be born."   
  
"I hope not now."   
  
"I guess he wants to bust ghosts like his daddy." replied Crystal.   
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it. See you tomorrow Crystal."   
  
"Night." Janine watched her leave then sat down. "Listen here Ray, stop kicking me. You got two more months yet before ...." A sharp pain suddenly shot through Janine. "Oh no not now! It's not time! ...Oh...Egon!" She doubled over in pain crying out.   
  
"It's too soon.... " She managed to get to the phone and tried to called the guys but they didn't answer. She then hung up the phone and called her sister.   
  
Linda Wilson was reading to her daughter when the phone rang. "Hello?"   
  
"Linda...please…help...me the ...baby...is ...coming..."   
  
"Janine. Honey hold on I'm on my way."   
  
"Hurry ..please...oh ..God....hurry...Linda...."   
  
"Okay honey. Okay. I'm coming."   
  
She hung up the phone and turned to her hubsand. "Janine's in labor. I got to get over there, try to get Egon. He's probally out on a bust. "   
  
Jack nodded his head. "If you need anything called me. I'll get Susie to watch Norma."   
  
"I will thanks."   
  
Linda soon pulled up in front of the Ghostbuster Central and ran in. She found her sister lying on the floor.   
  
"It's me honey I'm here." 


	5. The Rebirth of Ray

"Oh...God...Linda.....make ...stop...."   
  
"Honey listen to me how far apart are the contractions ?"   
  
"I'm not sure... "I'm going ....to...kill...Ray..."   
  
"Ray? Honey is Ray the real father?"   
  
Janine didn't answer but let out another cry of pain.   
  
"Okay honey it's okay. I'm here to help." She checked Janine. Being a doctor, Linda knew she could deliver this baby if she had to.  
  
Janine listened to the words of her sister. "Honey I'm calling for the ambulance . I 'm sure your contractions are not that close together yet."   
  
Janine bit her bottom lips and nodded her head then whispered. "Please find Egon."   
  
Linda took her cell phone and dialed 911. She smiled at Janine. "Jack is looking for him. I promise Egon will be there before that little ones makes his entrance into to this world."   
  
Janine closed her eyes and waited for the next wave of pain to hit her.   
  
Soon the ambulance arrived and Janine was taken to the hospital and rushed into the delivery room.   
  
Winston pulled Etco One into the garage and the three men got out, tired and slimy. Slimer floated over to them.   
  
"Janine having Ray!"   
  
Peter waved the green ghost out of his way. "Yeah we've been told and told that ."   
  
"No no Janine having Ray! Now!" Slimer exclaimed waving his arms all around.   
  
'What! " Egon cried. "She's not dues for another two months."   
  
Peter look at him. "If this baby really is Ray, then he's due now. Ray was a seven month baby. He told us once."   
  
Egon nodded his head. "I'd better get to the hospital. Janine needs me."   
  
Winston shook his head. "Egon, look at you. You can't go like that."   
  
Egon looked down at his dirty and slimy overralls. "Yes of course Winston. I must clean up first."   
  
Twenty minutes later Egon was ready. "I'm taking Ecto. I will meet you two there."   
  
"Egon?"   
  
"Yes Winston."   
  
"Do you know what hospital Janine was taken to?"   
  
"Yes. We both agreed on Queens Memorial ."   
  
"Okay, just checking."   
  
As Egon got ready to get into Ecto, Jack ran in.   
  
"Hey Egon, come on your wife's having the baby and Linda asked me to look for you. I'll take you."   
  
Winston placed his hand on Egon. "Go with him Egon, as soon as Peter's ready we'll be there."   
  
"Thanks Winston." Egon got into Jack 's car and they were off to the hospital.   
  
  
  
*********   
  
An hour later Winston and Peter arrived. Jack and Linda were waiting for them. "It's a boy! Linda exclaimed. Mother, father and son are doing just fine. "   
  
"Is it okay if we see them?" asked Peter.   
  
"Janine's a little tired so don't be too long."   
  
The two men nodded as Linda took them to Janine's room. They both walked quietly in. Janine was holding the baby and Egon was counting his toes.   
  
"Are they all there Egon?" Peter joked.   
  
"Peter! Winston! Come over and see him. He's the most darling baby in the world."   
  
Peter and Winston walked over . Winston bent down and looked at the baby . "He sure is Janine. Hey Peter take a look."   
  
Winston moved away so Peter could get a good look. Peter looked at the baby and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Oh my gosh! It's Ray!"   
  
  
  
Egon smiled down at Ray. "I've been telling you the whole time."   
  
Winston looked more closely at the baby. "So Ray's the father."   
  
Peter shook his head. "No Ray, couldn't even speak to a girl without getting nervous and I've seen his baby pictures. Egon you and Janine are Ray's parents."   
  
Janine held her baby close. " Egon do we have to name him after Ray fully or can his middle name be different this time?"   
  
"Janine if we change anything he may not grow up to be the Ray we know."   
  
"Does he really have to? Can't he just be our son."   
  
Winston placed his hand on Egon. "If this really is Ray and I'm not saying it is but if it is then it won't matter what middle name you give him."   
  
"All right Janine he can have a different middle name."   
  
"Good then boys meet Raymond James Spengler."   
  
They all smiled as the baby looked like he was smiling.   
  
Time seemed to fly and soon it was Ray's first birthday. He sat in his highchair watching his mommy as she was getting ready for his party. "Limer!" Janine turned around to see her son reaching out with his chubby little hands. "Limer!" She hurried over to him. "Do you see Slimer?"   
  
He looked at her and giggled reaching out to her. "Down. " Janine laughed as she picked him up. "So you want down? Well sorry sweetie mommy's busy. You have to stay right here."   
  
Ray 's face scrunched up and he began to cry. Janine held him closer.   
  
"Sounds like someone wants down."   
  
Janine turned around to see Peter. "Peter. Can you take him? I'm busy baking his cake."   
  
"Sure Janine. "Come to Uncle Peter." Peter reached out and took Ray, who planted a wet kiss on him. "Hey what's daddy doing? You want to go see?"   
  
Ray looked at Peter then looked over his shoulder and pointed. "Limer!"   
  
Peter looked to see what Ray was pointing at at. He saw Slimer eating the cake mix. Ray giggled and kissed Peter again. "Limer."   
  
"Oh Janine."   
  
"What Peter?"   
  
"Slimer's eating the cake mix."   
  
Janine ran over to Slimer. "Slimerrrrrrr! Get out of here!" Slimer screamed and hurried up through the ceiling. Peter laughed and took Ray upstairs. "Let's go borrow daddy so mommy can have a good cry."   
  
Ray looked at Janine."Bye mommy."   
  
Janine smiled. "Bye sweetie."   
  
***   
  
Peter walked into Egon's lab. "Hey guess who came to see you?"   
  
Egon came up fast and bumped his head. "Ouch!" Ray giggled. "What do you think that's funny little man?" Egon laughed as he took Ray from Peter. "Do you want to see what daddy's doing?"   
  
Ray reached out for the machine and Egon sat him down. "This is an indelible machine. Once the ghosts are infused in this they will desolve quicker. I just need to test it."   
  
Ray suddenly starting crying. " Limer! Limer!"   
  
Egon quickly picked him up. "No no Ray I won't used this on Slimer. It's only for big ghosts and dangerous ghosts."   
  
Peter stared. "He understood what you just said?"   
  
"Yes and I admit at a year I'm surprised he can. I guess the first time around no one paid any attention to how smart he was a this age. Peter he can talk."   
  
Peter nodded. "So this thing will gives us more room in the containment unit?"   
  
"It should."   
  
"And if it doesn't work?"   
  
"I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Sounds like Winston's back with Aunt Lois. I guess it's party time."   
  
Egon stood up with Ray and went downstairs. Peter followed. When Ray saw Aunt Lois he reached out for her. "Hi sweetie. Come here." She took him from Egon . "You know I've only seen pictures of Ray when he was born before. I was away a lot." He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Love you."   
  
They all sat down and Aunt Lois placed Ray in his highchair. Janine came in with the cake and placed it in front of Ray. "Okay Ray blow out the candle and make a wish." she said.   
  
Ray looked at the fire and suddenly touched it before anyone sp could stop him. He let out a scream and cried. Janine quickly took him. He cried and cried. "Oh shh let mommy see." Ray held out his finger and she kissed it. "There all better now?" He laid his head on her shoulder. "Janine is he all right?"   
  
She nodded. "I guess I shouldn't have lit it." Ray suddenly looked up and giggled."Limer eat take."   
  
Everyone looked and sure enough Slimer was eating the cake. The green ghost looked up "Oh oh, me in trouble."   
  
Ray struggled to get down and Janine placed him back in his highchair where he took a hand full of the now slimy cake and placed it in his mouth. "Humm take."  
  
Everyone laughed as Winston snapped the picture. The rest of the party went well. Winston looked at Ray and then tapped Egon on the shoulder. "I think someone is ready for bed."   
  
Egon smiled as he picked Ray up and took him to bed. Placing him in his crib he kissed him good night.   
  
Slimer came flying in and screaming at the same time. "Peter! Peter! Save me!" He flew behind Peter who was at his chair reading.   
  
"Slimer! This is a new book! What is wrong?"   
  
Slimer pointed at the five year old boy holding a trap."Tell Ray to leave me be!"   
  
Peter looked at Ray. "Ray are you teasing Slimer again?" 


	6. The Rebirth of Ray

Ray looked at Peter then down at the trap in his hand. "I was only playing Uncle Peter. I always let him out."   
  
Slimer looked from behind Peter's shoulder. "I don't like that game. It's no fun for me."   
  
Ray looked at Slimer. "I'm sorry Slimer. I won't do it again, I promise. Please forgive me."   
  
The green ghost thought for a moment."Well okay ."   
  
"Thanks! Come on let's go help Uncle Winston."   
  
Peter watched them leave and sat back down to read his book. Ray and Slimer ran into the area where Etco was kept. "Uncle Winston may Slimer and I help you?"   
  
Winston came out from under Ecto. "Why don't you go help your dad?"   
  
"I did but he said I was too young to help. So me and Slimer are here to help you."   
  
Winston nodded as he rolled back under Ecto. "Okay just hand me the tools I asked for okay?"   
  
"Okay Uncle Winston."   
  
Ray sat down and waited. He looked at Slimer who was floating over the tools. "We got to be ready Slimer. This is an important job."   
  
Winston stuck his hand out. "Screwdriver," he said. Ray was about to reach for the screwdriver when Slimer picked something else up instead. Suddenly a picture formed in Ray's mind of a strange man asking for a screwdriver and Slimer giving him something else. He felt a cold chill run through his body, jumping up he ran upstairs screaming.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" he screamed as he burst into the lab and right into Egon's legs. Egon looked up at the door as Winston, Peter and Slimer came rushing in.   
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded as Ray clung to his leg. He looked down at his son and knew something had frightened him.   
  
Winston walked over to Egon. "I'm not sure, Ray and Slimer were helping me with Ecto and I asked for a screwdriver. Nothing happened then suddenly Ray just ran upstairs screaming for you."   
  
Egon gently pulled Ray away from him then stooped down to him. "Ray what's wrong?"   
  
Ray sniffed as he looked at his father. "I got scared."   
  
"Scared of what?"   
  
"Slimer was going to give Uncle Winston something else not a screwdriver and in my mind I saw that he did it before. But with someone else and it made me feel funny."   
  
Slimer looked at Ray. "I did it once with Ray a long time ago."   
  
Ray looked at him. "No you didn't."   
  
Egon picked up his son. "Come on I want to show you something. It's about time you knew."   
  
Winston reached for his arm. "Are you sure you want to do this Egon? He may not be old enough to understand ."   
  
The Physicist nodded. "It's about time he knew."   
  
Peter as grabbed his arm. "At least wait for Janine."   
  
Ray looked at his father and uncles. "Was I bad?"   
  
"No Ray, you did nothing wrong." Egon looked at his friends. "All right I will wait for Janine." He placed Ray back down and the little boy ran over to the pole, his fear now forgotten.   
  
"Raymond don't you dare go down that pole."   
  
"But Daddy."   
  
"Don't you daddy me. You're too young to slide down that pole."   
  
Ray stamped his foot. "I'm always too young. I can't bust ghosts, I can't help you with your experiments, and I can't go down the pole. I'm not too young, you're just too old."   
  
Peter giggled and Egon gave him a stern look. "Peter, you're not helping. "   
  
"Sorry Egon. I just think it's funny."   
  
"Well I don't." Egon took Ray 's hand. "Let's go down and wait for mommy."   
  
Ray pulled away. "I can walk. " he replied angily as he ran down the stairs. Egon sighed . "I wonder if he was this stubbon the first time around."   
  
"Probably," replied Winston heading down the stairs.   
  
"Want me to called Aunt Lois and asked her?" laughed Peter following Winston. Egon just sighed and followed after Peter. When they got to the bottom, they saw Ray sitting in Janine's chair with his arms folded and a mean look on his face. "Mommy would let me go down the pole. Daddy! You're mean!"   
  
"I would? I don't think so young man."   
  
Ray ran over to Janine."What's you bring me Mommy."   
  
"New clothes for school." She replied. Ray again stamped his foot. "I'm not going to school Billy Ray said the teacher makes you eat bugs."   
  
Janine ruffled his hair. "Oh you'll love school come on let me show you what I got."   
  
"Janine we need to show Ray something else. I belived he's old enough for the truth."   
  
Janine's blue eyes got wide. "Please Egon not now wait until he's older."   
  
Egon shook his head. "No now. Ray come here. "   
  
Ray came over to his father. "Yes Daddy?"   
  
Egon placed his arm around his son. "I want to tell you something but first I need to show you something."   
  
Ray watched as his father took down a photobook. "This book is special because it has all four of the Ghostbusters in it." he said.   
  
"Daddy there's only three Ghostbusters, you,Uncle Peter and Uncle Winston."   
  
"Ray at one time there were four. Come here son."   
  
Ray climbed up on Egon's lap and his father opened the book and pointed to an auburn haired man smiling back at them. "Ray is this the man you saw in your mind earlier?"   
  
Ray studied the picture then looked up at Egon nodding his head. "Yes daddy. Who is he?"   
  
"His name was Ray Stantz and he was the youngest of the team."   
  
Ray kept looking at him. "Daddy why do I look like him."   
  
Before Egon could answer Janine jumped in. "He's your Uncle Ray, you were named after him. Ray was my older brother."   
  
The Ghostbusters gave Janine a look and she gave them stern a look and dared them to say anything. Ray again looked at the picture. "Oh I take after him. Was he nice? I wish I could have met him."   
  
Peter smiled at him. "Yes your Uncle Ray was the best friend anyone could have."   
  
Ray climbed down off of Egon. "Come on Slimer let's go play."   
  
Slimer followed him out. Egon looked at Janine . "Why did you lied to him?"   
  
"Because he's not ready to know the truth. How dare you decide it's up to you! Ray is my son too. No he's more my son. I had him! And I will decide when he's old enough to know who he really is, not you!"   
  
Egon slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry Janine. I just think he should know."   
  
"Egon. I know you do and I'm sorry for what a said. I didn't mean it but he's only five. Please wait a while longer."   
  
Egon took Janine in his arms. "I will wait as long as I can but he will someday remembered and I want him ready when he does."   
  
"All right Egon. But he has a big day tomorrow, his first day of school, and you have to take him."   
  
Egon smiled and kissed her. "Okay I'll taken Ray to school in the morning."   
  
The next morning, Ray came running down the stairs. "Ray, stop running down those steps."   
  
"Sorry Uncle Winston. Any Captain Crunch left?"   
  
"Ray, that stuff has too much sugar in it. Why don't you have some nice warm oatmeal?" asked Peter, as he put a spoonful in Ray's bowl.   
  
Ray made a face and pushed the bowl away. "No I want Captain Crunch! Not this slop. Slimer won't even eat this."   
  
"Hey! I worked hard over a hot stove fixing that." Peter protested.   
  
"I don't care! I'm not eating it! It's all lumpy!" Ray pushed the bowl further away till it landed on the floor and shattered.   
  
"All right young man, I have had it with you. Now I'm going to give you more and you are going to eat it." Peter proclaimed.  
  
Ray looked at Peter and then at the bowl on the floor and his face began to scunch up. Peter, seeing Ray's face, knew what was coming."Oh no please, Ray, don't scream."   
  
But Ray, ignored him and let out a loud scream. "Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Janine came running into the kitchen to her son who by now was crying. Taking him into her arms she gave Peter a dirty look. "Why is he crying? What did you do?"   
  
"What did I do? Now you look here Janine. That brat of yours was being bad. He knocked his oatmeal on the floor and broke the bowl."   
  
Janine looked down on the floor and then looked at Peter. "Don't called him a brat. If he's being bad come to me or Egon." Then she looked at her son. " Raymond, were you being a bad boy for Uncle Peter?"   
  
Ray, sniffed as he clung to Janine. "I want Captain Crunch. I hate oatmeal. Uncle Peter's mean."   
  
Janine placed Ray, back in his seat. "Peter, please get another bowl of oatmeal." 


	7. The Rebirth of Ray

Peter went into the kitchen and soon returned with another bowl and placed it down in front of Ray, who just looked at it and sniffed again. "Mommy! I want Captain Crunch!"   
  
"You will eat that oatmeal sp young man sp, but first you will tell Uncle Peter you're sorry for being naughty."   
  
Ray looked at Peter, tears running down his little face. "I'm sorry Uncle Peter *hic*, I was *hic* bad *hic*. "   
  
Peter smiled and gave Ray's hair a small ruffle. Ray sniffed again and put the spoon in the oatmeal and then put it in his mouth making a face and hiccuping at the same time. Peter suddenly felt bad. "Oh I should have let him have Captain Crunch."   
  
"No Peter, he's got to learn not to be bad and getting his own way." Janine replied   
  
Hearing Ray, crying. Egon suddenly came into the kitchen. He picked his son up and stared at the others. "What's going on here? Why is Raymond crying."  
  
"Nothing Egon, stop being so overprotective. We're just showing Ray, that he can't get away with things. I'm going to clean up this mess. You get your son ready for school." snapped Janine as she lefted to get a broom and wet cloth.  
  
Egon looked at Ray whose was wiping his nose on his Egon 's shirt. RC: Is he wiping it on his own shirt or Egon's? Delete the one you didn't mean. "Come on Ray; let's get you ready for school." Egon placed Ray on the floor.   
  
Ray took Egon's hand and together they went upstairs. After giving him a bath, Egon was now looking for a shirt for him to wear. He held up a turtle shirt. "How about this one?"   
  
Ray, sat on his bed with his thumb in his mouth studying the shirt then shook his head. Egon let out an exasperated sigh. "Ray, we've been through every shirt in this dresser."  
  
"Daddy, I want to wear my ghostbuster shirt." Ray said his thumb still in his mouth.  
  
"Ray, it's dirty." Egon said carefully taking his thumb out of his mouth. "And stop sucking your thumb."  
  
"But I want to wear that one." Ray said as he replaced his thumb back into his mouth. Egon sighed. "Raymond Spengler take that dirty thumb out of your mouth."  
  
Ray looked at his thumb. "It's not dirty daddy. I took a bath." He showed his thumb to Egon. "See it's clean, not dirty."  
  
Winston suddenly came in waving the shirt Ray wanted to wear. "Here you go Ray. Peter thought you might want to wear this today."   
  
Ray, took the shirt and ran to the pole and yelled down to Peter. "Thank you Uncle Peter. I love you."   
  
Peter looked up and smiled. You're welcome Kid and I love you too."   
  
"Okay now let's get you dressed. " Egon said as he took the shirt.  
  
"I can do it daddy!" Ray protested as he grabbed the shirt back. "I'm a big boy now!  
  
Egon smiled and moved away to watched his son put his shirt on. Ray looked down at his shirt then back at Egon. "Daddy, where's the ghost?" he asked not seeing it in the front.  
  
Egon smiled and walked around his son. "In back of you."   
  
Ray made a face as he tried his best to see behind his back but couldn't. "Maybe you should do it daddy. I want the ghost in the front."  
  
Egon nodded and replied "Let's do it together. Come lift up your arms."  
  
Ray smiled as he lifted up his arms and Egon removed his shirt and together they put it on him the right way ghost in the front. Ray smiled down at it. "Thanks Daddy, now the ghost is happy." Soon he was dressed and ready to go. Once back downstairs he kissed his mommy and uncles good bye as he climbed into his mommy's car. "Daddy do you think they really make you eat worms."   
  
"No Ray I don't."   
  
"Oh nuts! I was looking foward to it."   
  
Egon giggled a little at Ray's words then drove to the school.  
  
Soon they arrived to Parkside school. Egon walked Ray into the classroom. Ray looked around at the other kids and suddenly became shy and held on to Egon. One little girl walked up to him and smiled. Hi my name is Rae. Do you want to play with us?"   
  
Ray shyly looked at her. "My name is Ray too."   
  
"Good then we can be twins." Rae said happily. "Come on twin." she said as she ran back to the other kids.   
  
Ray looked up at Egon. "I got a twin daddy." He pulled away and ran over to the kids. The teacher smiled. "I'll think he'll be fine."   
  
"Is it okay if I stay for a while? I mean just in case. This is the first time Raymond has been away from home."  
  
"Of course Dr. Spengler." replied the teacher.   
  
The teacher walked up to Ray. "Ray why don't you tell the other children your name?"   
  
Ray smiled and looked at the children then said in a clear loud voice. "Hi, my name is Ray Stantz."   
  
Egon walked over to Ray who was now standing there with his thumb in his mouth. He bent down to his son"s level and gently took his thumb out of his mouth. "Ray, why did you say your last name was Stantz?"  
  
The little boy looked at Egon and shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. It just sounded right."  
  
Egon nodded. "I understand but you need to tell them your real name."  
  
"My name is Ray Spengler." Ray shook his head. "It doesn't sound as good as Ray Stantz."  
  
The teacher stepped forward and smiled " Ray, why don't you go play with the other children now."  
  
Rae Ann grabbed her new friend and took him over to the blocks. Egon smiled at the teacher. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Sorry about what? Your friend Ray Stantz died about six years ago I believed."  
  
"No, it was about five years and seven months."  
  
"Well I'm sure you told your son about him and he's pretending to be him. Dr. Spengler there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
Egon nodded but decided to stay the rest of the day to keep on eye on Ray.   
  
The rest of the day went okay. Soon it was time to go home. Ray went through the rest of his school years with no more incidents until he's became sixteen, then something happened.  
  
*********  
  
Janine was kneeling with pins in her month. Ray was standing there or at least trying to. "Mom. Why can't we go to a tailor."  
  
"Ray, I can do this. It just needs a few more adjustments."  
  
"Mom by the time you get my suit ready, Rae Ann will be married."  
  
Janine looked up at him. "You and Rae Ann have been friends since pre-school and now you are taking her to the prom. Ray, I'm so proud of you. Now hold still I'm almost done."  
  
Ray suddenly noticed Peter walking in. "Hey Uncle Peter. How many ghosts did you get today?"  
  
"Ray! Hold still before I stick you."  
  
Peter laughed. "You better hold still Tex."  
  
Janine gave Peter a look and Peter turned away. But Ray wasn't going to let it go."Uncle Peter why do you call me that?"  
  
"It's a nickname. If you don't like it I'll stop."  
  
"No I don't mind, I was just wondering. So how many ghosts did you get?"  
  
'Too many. I'm beat Winston, and your father will be here in a second. They've got the traps. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."  
  
Janine and Ray watched as Peter went upstairs. Ray looked to see if his father and his uncle were coming. "Hey dad can I help put the ghosts in the unit?"  
  
"Sure Ray."  
  
"No Ray, not till I'm done."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Janine stood up, "There I'm done. Go and help your father."   
  
Ray gave her a hug then ran over to his father who gladly handed him one of the traps.  
  
While they were emptying the traps, Ray looked at his father."Dad, when will I be able to go on a bust?"  
  
"When I feel you're old enough."  
  
"Dad, I'm sixteen and the smartest person in my class. I'm graduating this year and I should still only be in the tenth grade. I think I'm old enough."  
  
'Well I don't. You can put them in the unit but you are not old enough to bust them. Now I don't want to heard any more about it."  
  
"You never let me do anything! I got ideas to improve the traps you won't let me do that. I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you dad but it's not right for you to hold me back!"  
  
"Raymond. That's has nothing to do with this. I just think you're too young. I just can't have a sixteen year old busting ghosts. But if you have an idea to improve the traps I will listen."  
  
"You will Dad? Wow! That's great! Here let me show you what I came up with."  
  
Ray ran upstairs and saw Rae Ann sitting in a chair. "Hi Ray."   
  
"Hey Rae Ann. I'll be with you in a minute got to show my dad something."  
  
Janine came in with Ray's pants. "Here your pants are ready. I think you better get ready."  
  
Ray stopped and for the first time really noticed Rae Ann. She was dressed in a blue cotton dress wearing white gloves and her hair was made up in a French Poodle Cut. He swallowed.   
  
"Gosh Rae Ann. You look neat."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Oh yeah I do." Wow! You're a knockout Rae Ann."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Spengler. Now are you going like that just your top and boxer shorts?"  
  
"Ray looked down at himself. "Oh gosh. Mom! My pants!"   
  
"Right here." She gives him his pants. "Now you better get ready."  
  
Ray took the pants and ran upstairs and got ready.  
  
Peter watched. Seeing Ray was having trouble with his tie he sat up. "Here Tex let me help you with that tie."  
  
Ray walked over to Peter. "Uncle Peter please make sure dad looks at my ideas for improving the traps. I placed them in my dressers."  
  
"Okay I will. So you nervous?"  
  
"No why should I be? Rae Ann and I are friends."  
  
"Oh, no reasons. There now, you look nice. Have fun."  
  
"I will." Ray started to leave then turn back around. "Uncle Peter wonder if Rae Ann wants me to kiss her?"  
  
"So kiss her."  
  
"But I never kissed a girl before. I mean, I tried to once but I ended up kissing her cheek because she turned away too quick."  
  
"Really? I thought Rae Ann was the only girl you talked to. When did this happend?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I asked her out for ice cream and she said yes Then I was too embarrassed to try again. Then the quarterback of the football team came and she went with him. She said I was a cute kid."  
  
Peter stared at him. "Ray do you remember her name."  
  
"Yeah her name was Elaine. But I think she moved. I never saw her again and I know it happened."  
  
"Yeah I guess she did."  
  
"Thanks for the help Uncle Peter."  
  
Ray came downstairs. Janine smiled at him. "Ray you look very handsome in your tan suit. Don't you think so Rae Ann?"  
  
"He looks awesome."   
  
"Mom, dad don't wait up. I'll be home at midnight."  
  
"You'll be home at eleven ."  
  
"But dad."  
  
"You heard me Raymond."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
Ray helped Rae Ann into the taxi and they went to the prom. They danced every dance together. Soon it was time to go home.   
  
"Ray why don't we walk? It's such a nice evening and it's only 10:30"  
  
"If you want to, sure Rae Ann."  
  
They walked slowly as Rae Ann placed her arm in his." Do you remember when we meant?"  
  
"Yeah it was in pre-school. I was shy and you made me feel welcome. "  
  
"I thought you were cute." She stared at him. "You get you hair from your mother right?"  
  
"I don't know I guess but her hair color is different You know what I think?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I think I'm adopted."  
  
"Ray? Why would you think that?"  
  
"I look too much like Ray Stantz the ghostbuster that died before I was born."  
  
"So? He's was you mother's brother."  
  
"Rae Ann my mom's maiden name was Melnitz not Stantz."  
  
"Oh Ray for crying out loud. They have two different fathers like me and my sister do. My last name is Cumming and her's is Stalling but we both have the same mom. Patty's mom remarried and then I was born. Ray's mom must have remarried a Melnitz and she had your mom. Your uncle just kept his father's last name."  
  
Ray thought about this and smiled at her. "Then I am Egon's son."  
  
"I don't know why you have your doubts. So you take after your Uncle Ray. Inside you are a Spengler. Come on, we better hurryI know a short cut."  
  
Rae Ann's short cut lead them to an ice cream parlor. "Come on Ray, let's get a cone."  
  
"Sure." Together they walked inside. Ray suddenly gave Rae Ann a strange look and let go of her arm and walked over to the comic book sections. "Do you have the new Captain Steel comic book?"  
  
"No son. I don't carry that any more." 


	8. The Rebirth of Ray

"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
Rae Ann took his arm. "Ray what is so important about that comic book? Let's have our ice cream."  
  
"Young lady. Look you're cute but I think you need someone more your age."  
  
"Someone my age? Raymond Spengler, I happened to be four months, seven days older then you!"  
  
Ray looked at her. "You can't be more then fifteen, maybe sixteen and I'm in my twenties. And my name is Ray Stantz and I'm a ghostbuster and I came in to buy a Captain Steel comic book."  
  
Rae Ann looked frightened. She turned to the owner "Please call his father ."  
  
The owner quickly called Egon. And soon they all came. Janine ran over to Ray and gave him a hug. Which he returned then looked at Egon, Peter and Winston. "Why do you guys looks so old? Is it Halloween?"  
  
Janine still had her arms around him and now she was staring at him. "Ray, who am I sweetie?"  
  
"Since when do you call me sweetie, Janine?" Janine felt her heart break. "I just thought I would, do you mind?"   
  
"Well since you kind of like Egon. It's sounds funny." Ray then noticed the ring on her finger. "You're married? When did that happened?"  
  
"Egon? What's going on?"  
  
"He's remembering who he is Winston, and he's forgetting the last sixteen years."  
  
Janine held Ray tighter. "Egon make him forget. I won't lose my son."  
  
Ray pulled away from Janine. "Your son?"  
  
Peter walk over to him. "Ray, there's something you need to know. I'm going to take Rae Ann home and your parents will take you home and then when I get back we will tell you everything."  
  
Ray looked confused as Peter left with Rae Ann. "Guys what is going on?"  
  
Janine sat down on a chair with tears in her eyes. "I'm losing my son. Egon please do something."  
  
Egon walked over to her and held her. "I can't Janine he's remembering All we can do now is tell him about the last sixteen years of his life."  
  
"Last sixteen years of my life? You guys didn't know me then."  
  
"Not the first time of your life Ray. The second time." replied Winston.  
  
Ray stared at Winston. "Second time? Winston what are you talking about?"  
  
Janine turned away. "I can't do this." She ran out to Ecto. Ray looked confused. "Winston, what's going on?"  
  
Winston pointed over to the counter mirror. "Go take a look."  
  
Ray walked over to the mirror. He stared at the reflection for a long time. It was him, but younger. He turned to his friends. "Why?"  
  
Egon came over to his friend. "Ray you were killed in this store. I think it maybe be why everything's coming back to you."  
  
"I'm sixteen again. How can I be here if I died?"  
  
"Rebirth ghost."   
  
"Egon ... I thought they were just legend."  
  
"Let's go home. Come on Winston."  
  
They all walked out to Ecto where Janine was waiting. She had finally stopped crying as Ray sat down beside her. "Janine?"  
  
"I'm your mother Raymond and you will address me as such," she replied in a choked voice.   
  
Ray stared at her for a moment. Then sighed. "I can't called you mom, Janine."  
  
She turned to him, her face red from crying. "I raised you and you are my son."  
  
"Janine, please try to understand I want to be me again."  
  
Janine remained quiet the rest of the way home Ray looked at Egon but he only shrugged his shoulder.   
  
When they pulled in Peter was waiting. Ray got out and ran upstairs. Egon looked at Peter. "What did you tell Rae Ann?"  
  
"Not much. She was so scared Egon. I'm not sure if she'll ever want to see Ray again."  
  
Winston shook his head. "Too bad, they made a cute couple."  
  
"Will you shut the Hell up! I've lost my son and no one cares!" Jannie again started crying.  
  
Egon took her in his arms. "Janine he's still our son."  
  
"No he's not,not any more. He's unhappy,Egon ,I want him to be happy. Is there anyway you can make him the right age?"  
  
"I don't know of anyway."  
  
"Then find a way to give him back his old life."   
  
Egon nodded. "I could try the time center but it's has to be done carefully. One of us must go back in time and stop Ray from going into that store." He looked again at Janine. "Are you sure about this Janine? If this works, we will no longer be married."  
  
Janine wiped her eyes. "Yes Egon. I love my son too much to let him be unhappy. I want to go back and stop him."  
  
Peter stared at her. "Janine, you weren't even there that day."  
  
"I know but you three couldn't stop him. So I will. If I'm going to loose everything then it will be by my own hands."  
  
"Okay" . Egon stepped back from the machine ." It's ready Janine. Please be careful."  
  
"I will Egon." She kissed him then went inside the machine. The machine whirled around and soon stopped and Janine found herself at the end of the street where the comic book store was. She ran down towards the store as she saw Ray heading for it. Just as he was about to open the door she tackled hime with everything she had. They both landed hard Ray was okay he looked down at Janine wondering why she was here .She smiled up at him. "I did it .. I lost everything... " She then pass out.  
  
* Fade to Black* 


	9. The Rebirth of Ray

"Janine? Come on Janine. Please wake up. We all need you."  
  
Janie could hear the voice. It sounded so familiar . She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ray looking at her. She grabbed him and held him tight. "Oh it worked! It worked! I did it!"  
  
Ray looked towards Egon who looked at Peter. "Hey don't look at me maybe they got something going on between them."  
  
Ray patted Janine's back. "Janine? What worked? What did you do?"  
  
She pulled away to gently stoke his face. "I stopped you from being killed. I gave you back your old life. I did it for you Ray, because I love you so much. My sweet little boy."  
  
Ray again looked at his friends but they were also in the dark. Egon walked over to Janine. "Janine, do you know where you are?"  
  
She looked around. "It looks like a hosipal. I guess maybe I body slammed Ray too hard."  
  
"Yes Janine you're in a hospital but you didn't get here by body slamming Ray."   
  
"No Janine. You got caught in one of Egon's and my explosions .I'm so sorry you got hurt Janine."  
  
" Explosion? No I went back in time to stop you from being killed Ray. I got knocked out when we landed too hard."  
  
Peter placed his hand on her arm. "You were caught in the explosion just like Ray said. Janine you've been in a coma for six weeks."  
  
Janine stared at them. "Then Ray dying, then be reborn in me by a rebirth ghost ..."  
  
"Rebirth ghost? Janine there is no such thing." said Egon calmly.  
  
Janine sighed to herself. "It was all a dream. I never married Egon or had Ray."  
  
"Janine maybe someday we may get married ... But you won't have Ray."  
  
"Unless you name one of your sons after me." Ray replied cheerfully.  
  
They were all talking and didn't here the doctor enter the room.  
  
"Okay you four I think Miss Melnitz needs to rest."  
  
"Okay doc. Jannie we'll you tommorow." Peter turned to the others " Come on guys let's go."  
  
Ray stood there for a moment staring at Janine ." I want to stay just for a minute then I'll join you. Is that okay Egon?"  
  
"Sure Ray. You don't need to asked me if you can stay. We're be waiting outside."  
  
"Thanks Egon." After the others left, Ray smiled down at her. "Janine I want you to know that I was flattered you made me your son in your dream. I know you will make a good mom someday."  
  
"Thanks Ray and you heard Egon. He said maybe someday we'll get married. I'm going to hold him to that."  
  
Ray giggled as he softly kissed her on the forehead .. "Get well soom mom and come home to us."  
  
Janine returned the smiled and closed her eyes to sleep and with the thought of one day being Mrs. Egon Spengler.  
  
The End 


End file.
